His Butterfly
by Ky-lassassin
Summary: Cho and the elusive Muggle she ends up marrying meet at a playground on Valentine's Day...For the Reviews Lounge Valentine's Day Challenge. — OC/Cho.


**His Butterfly

* * *

**

Cho Chang, age twenty-one, sat on the swing of a local Muggle playground, crying. Today was Valentine's Day – not exactly her favourite holiday.

She sighed, sniffling pathetically. How long was this going to go on? They had won the war at last, but at what cost? Cedric, along with many others, was dead.

Cho ran her fingers through her chin-length, choppy black hair. She had cut it shortly after graduating Hogwarts; she'd figured it would make her look older and much more sophisticated. And Cedric had always liked her long, silky hair. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. This year, like the previous ones, she had taken the day off from her job at the Ministry. No-one knew why she did, and she wasn't going to explain.

"Hello, there." A quiet voice startled her. A man, about her age, was opening the gate to the playground, carrying a box of chocolates. Cho hurried to dry her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. (Thank Merlin she was wearing Muggle clothes!)

"Hi," she managed weakly. He reminded her slightly of Cedric – though his hair was light blonde, he had the same dove-grey eyes as her former boyfriend. She sniffed involuntarily, trying her hardest not to start bawling again. He stood in front of her.

"So…" The Cedric-look-alike rocked back and forth on his heels like a little boy, making her smile. "What's your story?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry. I meant, why are you crying on Valentine's Day?" He smiled warmly at her, taking the swing to her right.

"I…my boyfriend…" She was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say? My boyfriend was killed by the most notorious evil wizards in all history many years ago? She was almost positive he was a Muggle; he wouldn't have the slightest idea who Voldemort was.

"Oh, sorry, that was rather tactless of me, wasn't it?" He blew out a puff of air; his breath was easily visible in the cold February air. It was frigid, but Cho didn't care. "I'm Brent Landon, nice to meet you."

She managed a watery smile. "Cho Chang."

"Cho…" He frowned thoughtfully. "That's 'butterfly' in Japanese, right?"

"Yes." She smiled again, a real one this time. "That's right."

She glanced down at the box of chocolates he held in his hands. "May I ask why you've got those?"

"Ah…" His eyes traveled to the red heart-shaped box. "Well, you see, they were for my girlfriend."

"Were?" she couldn't resist prying.

"Yeah…she broke up with me…this morning…on the telephone, no less."

"Oh…" A Muggle, then. Wizards would have broken up through owl. Cho looked at him, sympathetic, but he just shrugged.

"Would you like one?" He opened the box of candy and offered it to her. "These were too expensive to let go to waste." When she hesitated, he added, "Really, have one. They're supposed to be pretty good."

"Oh…all right, then," she said softly, plucking a white chocolate truffle from the box. "You have one too, then."

Brent obliged, taking a seashell-shaped candy and eating it all in one bite. "So, where do you live?"

"Around," she answered, praying she came off as coy and not crazy.

"That's nice," he replied playfully. "Can you tell me what you do for a living?"

"Nope." She smirked, putting a finger to her lips. "It's top secret."

"Oh? All right, then," he shrugged. "I like your hair, by the way." She reached up to touch it self-consciously.

They talked for a while, laughing and flirting. Cho was surprised to find that they had lots in common: both weren't fond of red roses (too cliché), both enjoyed photography (though Cho wasn't very good at it), and neither liked dark chocolate – "Too bitter," Brent had proclaimed it. She ended up giving him her phone number _and_ her address, receiving in exchange a promise of some sign of contact very soon.

"Are you working for the Prime Minister?" he tried, still attempting to guess her occupation.

"Nope," she answered, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Being with him was just so fun and natural and easy; she didn't want this day to ever end.

"An undercover spy?" he guessed, and she just laughed.

The two also ended up polishing off the box of chocolates, and Cho was truly glad they had met. She hadn't felt a real connection with anyone since Harry (Michael Corner was just a distraction), and that relationship hadn't ended well.

"This was fun," she said thoughtfully. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon.

"It was," Brent agreed. Then "I'd like to see you again," he added in a more serious tone.

"Definitely," she agreed. "But if you don't call me, I'll have to hunt you down," she teased. "After all, I'm a government-certified secret agent."

--

The next day, a single lavender rose was delivered to her flat. Lavender, for enchantment, majesty, love at first sight. Along with it was a note, reading:

_A rose for my butterfly._

She couldn't help but smile upon seeing this. Yes, she was a butterfly, but maybe, just maybe, she'd let him catch her.

* * *

_Cho and the oh-so mysterious Muggle she ends up marrying. For the Review's Lounge "Box of Chocolates" challenge. I miiight actually continue this, but for now it's a oneshot...Please leave a review!_


End file.
